Terraria
Terraria foi desenvolvido pela Re-Logic. Foi lançado primeiramente para Microsoft Windows e 16 de Maio de 2011, mas, tem desde então se expandido para diversas plataformas. Ele é um jogo action-adventure, open-world sandbox/platformer 2D, no qual o jogador controla um único personagem em um mundo gerado. Ambos, singleplayer e multiplayer são suportados no jogo. Além de possuir o inglês como língua no jogo, ainda há o alemão, italiano, francês e espanhol, para se escolher. Apesar de português não fazer parte das línguas presentes no jogo, essa pode ser instalada devido ao jogo permitir o uso de mods. O jogo possui diversas similaridades ao Minecraft e foi parcialmente inspirado por ele. Foi anunciado que uma sequência, Terraria 2, está planejada para o futuro. Um remake oficial, separado, está sobre desenvolvimento e é conhecido como Terraria: Otherworld. Terraria é disponível em Desktop, Console, 3DS, e Mobile. Versão Desktop A Versão Desktop é a mais cara, apresentando quase tudo que já foi introduzido em Terraria. Tradicionalmente, sendo limitada ao Microsoft Windows, o lançamento oficial de Terraria nas plataformas Mac (OS X) e Linux se deu em 12 de Agosto de 2015 expandindo ainda mais o jogo de versões de computador, deixando de ser apenas para o Microsoft Windows. Na wiki, as partes dos artigos que se referem a conteúdo exclusivo para a versão Desktop serão marcados com o ícone . Requerimentos mínimos de sistema Windows *OS: Windows Xp, Vista, 7, 8/8.1, 10 *Processador: 2.0 Ghz *Memória: 2.5GB *Espaço em Disco Rígido: 200MB *Placa de Vídeo: 128mb de memória, capaz do Shader Model 2.0+ *DirectX®: 9.0c ou Melhor Mac OS *OS: OSX 10.9.5 - 10.11.6 *Processador: 2.0 Ghz *Memória: 2.5GB *Espaço em Disco Rígido: 200MB *Placa de Vídeo: 128mb de memória, capaz do suporte OpenGL 3.0+ (2.1 com extensões ARB aceitáveis) Linux *OS: Ubuntu 14.04 LTS *Processador: 2.0 Ghz *Memória: 2.5GB *Espaço em Disco Rígido: 200MB *Placa de Vídeo: 128mb de memória, capaz do suporte OpenGL 3.0+ (2.1 com extensões ARB aceitáveis) Versão Console As versões de Console do Terraria parecem (a partir de Janeiro de 2015) ser as menos exclusivas, não possuindo muitas dos recursos das versões de Mobile e Desktop. Ela funciona no PS3, PS4, Xbox 360, Xbox One, PlayStation Vita , 3DS e Wii U. Na wiki, as partes dos artigos que se referem a conteúdo exclusivo para a versão de Console serão marcados com o ícone . A versão atual de console é equivalente a versão 1.2.4.1 do Desktop (a versão do 3DS é equivalente a versão 1.2 do Desktop, apesar de apresentar alguns dos conteúdos da versão 1.2.4). Versão Mobile A versão Mobile inclui diversos recursos encontrados nas versões Desktop e Console, e parece ser a segunda mais extensa, tendo algumas exclusividades notáveis. Ele é suportado pelo sistema Android, aparelhos Amazon, iOS, e Windows Phone. Na wiki, as partes dos artigos que se referem a conteúdo exclusivo para a versão Mobile serão marcados com o ícone . Jogabilidade Os jogadores começam criando um personagem, e então um mundo. Múltiplos personagens e personagens podem ser criados. A geração do mundo é baseado em "sementes" aleatórias, então, dois mundos geralmente nunca são os mesmos. O jogo inicia com o jogador surgindo no meio de seu mundo, armado com uma Copper Shortsword para proteção (uma Wooden sword nas versões Mobile e 3DS), uma Copper Pickaxe para minerar, e um Copper Axe para coletar madeira wood. O jogador então é encorajado a adquirir recursos (como minérios), construir uma base para defesa contra inimigos, e geralmente superar vários desafios. Dicas para ajudar a progressão do jogo são dadas pelo guia, que aparece próximo Guide. O jogo inclui uma ampla gama de recursos. Os jogadores irão geralmente gastar seu tempo explorando, construindo coisas, coletando/criando itens ( will generally be spending their time exploring, building things, collecting/creating items (principalmente para fortalecer o personagem), pescando, e lutando monstros e chefes. Como Terraria é um jogo de estilo sandbox, os jogadores não ficam presos à trabalhar em um objetivo singular, podendo decidir por eles mesmos, o que perseguir. Um objetivo popular é fazer o personagem ficar o mais forte possível, e finalmente derrotar os chefes mais difíceis do jogo e eventos, como o Moon Lord. Terraria também pode ser jogado em multiplayer, no qual mais de um jogador pode jogar no mesmo mundo. Jogos multiplayer são ou cooperativos, onde os jogadores colaboram para construir coisas e superar os desafios, como no singleplayer, ou PvP competitivo, onde jogadores e/ou times lutam uns contra os outros. O sistema de tempo do Terraria é em tempo real, o tempo no jogo, além de alternar entre die e noite. No entanto, o jogo pode ser pausado (em singleplayer), mas apena se a opção de autopause estiver ativada em Settings. Mas também é possível se salvar e sair do jogo sempre quando desejar e continuar mais tarde. No entanto, o personagem irá se teleportar de volta ao seu spawn. Categoria:Terraria